zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Woolie
is a mutual friend of Matt and Pat, regularly seen in the Fighterpedia, Scrublords, Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs, and Super Best Friends Brawl. He is generally cool, but tends to be the butt of many jokes made by the two, though he likely isn't ridiculed nearly as much as James Small. His YouTube channel is Woolie M. Description Woolie is a pseudo-hipster who can be seen playing with Matt, Liam, and sometimes also Pat. Woolie was both friends with both Matt and Pat before they were friends and was the reason the two eventually became friends. He was also offered to be the Best Friend alongside Matt originally but declined because he was too busy watching a stream of Street Fighters 4 gameplay. He and Matt work together on a spin-off series called Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs during which they relish in the fact that "...they had a childhood, Pat did not!", as well as the series Scrublords and Super Best Friends Brawl. He also beat the Two Best Friends at Mario Party 9, on account of him losing so badly. He likes short-haired girls, and the colours green and yellow... a lot. He is perhaps most famous for turning down a threesome in order to play Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He also faced off with the legendary''Street Fighter player Daigo Umehara in Evolution 2012, which became his primary bragging point (and a source of ridicule from Matt and Pat). In the Perfect Dark Brawl, he admitted that when he's nervous he crouches, thus making other people nervous. He is still traumatized over a childhood memory of all of his family pile-driving his Hulk doll and then curb stomping it into submission (another source of ridicule from Matt and Pat). Quotes Trivia *The symbol on Woolie's hat is the "Guardian Icon" from the animated TV series ''ReBoot *He doesn't like cats or dogs, a fact Matt doesn't think should be shared because he thinks everyone will hate Woolie for it. *Is a fan of the comedian Jim Norton, as revealed during the Chrono Trigger playthrough. *He uses the word "puckered" often (usually when describing sphincters), which grosses everyone out. *Knows most Fighterpedia episodes by heart, and says he will "drop the Skullgirls rap in a heartbeat" if asked. http://youtu.be/H0N18atyJ5Q?t=19m40s *Often refers to Liam as "Saucy Liam" and Liam refers to Woolie as "Big Papa." *As stated in, Double Dragon II: Wander of Dragons he is a Wing Chun Kung Fu master. *He walked out of the Tao Feng: Fist of The Lotus playthrough even though he had won his two matches out of four. Matt surmised he was pissed for even having to play it. *He is a Yu Gi Oh! player but is ashamed of it, according to a mocking Pat. *In part seventeen of the Eternal Darkness playthrough, it is revealed that Woolie had the sand headband from Naruto attached to his backback during college. *According to the Bionic Commando Re-Armed CO-OP playthrough, he played football in school. Unfortunately, his career was ended early by a big scary person who "tore up his knee" rendering him unable to play anymore. That person was later banned from playing because it turned out he was too old to be playing with the little Woolie Jrs and was cheating to begin with. However, Matt thinks Woolie always stunk at football and uses his injury as an excuse why he never went anywhere with it. *According to Matt during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U playthrough, Woolie has been "hit by more cars than anyone".' *In one of the videos for the Predator: Concrete Jungle LP, Woolie states his love for Olivia Wilde (especially during the TRON: Legacy movie). *It was revealed in the Silent Hill Homecoming playthrough that Woolie loves broccoli and hates chocolate. He hates chocolate because as a kid he ate so much Lindt chocolate that he is now "ruined on chocolate". *In part 8 of Deadly Premonition it's mentioned that "Phantom Woolie" mentions movies, but then when later reminded of said movie he denies having watched it. During the same episode both Matt and Pat say Woolie is always "wet" on some level and has a moist handshake. *Woolie grew up in Grenada and while there became a professional coconut grabber, as revealed on the No More Heroes 2 playthrough. Coincidentally however, he was terrible at the coconut grabbing mini game in that playthrough. *According to an interview with UltraMegaDeathRay, Woolie originally introduced Matt and Pat to each other in college. *Woolie was hospitalized by a bite from a poison ant and almost died. When he got out of the hospital he was attacked by a bee. Matt and Pat believe this is nature getting back at him for hating animals. *In part 20 of Deadly Premonition it was revealed Woolie has a portrait of Prince Charles in his bathroom. In part 12 of The Last of Us Pat said instead it was "Saint Charles" not Prince, however. *In the same episode Matt and Pat mentioned that Woolie is a good sport when it comes to most of the jokes made about him on the show. *According to part twenty-five of the Deadly Premonition playthrough, Woolie is a "notorious" pie stealer. *Woolie's favourite type of women are tomboys , especially those with short hair Gallery Woolie.png Woolie When's Mahvel.png Woolie the Wrestler.png See the rest at Woolie's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Woolie